rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Experimentations
After one again reaching London, Verdie receives and invitation in the mail. It reads: You are here by invited to the residence of one Ting Wu on the Saturday following this week at the time of 11:00 am. Enclosed below is the address. The area of where Ting Wu’s home resides is in an up and coming neighborhood though not necessarily a rich part of town. Verdie arrived early, stumbling out of her cab. She looked at the house glumly and pulled the much-battered invitation from her satchel, reread the number and gazed at the house again. Somehow, it did not fit her imaginings - in her mind, a jeweled pavilion would have suited the Oriental lady better, or perhaps a wonderfully scented palace, surrounded by peacocks. She rubbed furtively at the grease spot that had somehow found its way on to her uncomfortable dress, swallowed hard and knocked. While waiting for a response, she reminded herself yet again that although jobs for lady engineers were scarce, she could always return to Berlin. But she loved the airship and, although the strangeness of her adventures had upset her digestion and would certainly give her mother vapors, she had found a certain exhilaration in learning to rely on herself and her strange employers. "At least," she thought miserably, "they are kind enough to let me know in person." A smartly dressed older gentleman opened the door and gave Verdie a quick once over before stepping back to allow her entry into the hallway. A maid busied herself with dusting in one corner. "The madam requests you wear these while on the premises." He offered silk slippers the color of a summer’s day dotted with white clouds. Upon closer inspection of the help, they too had donned the slippers though theirs had been dyed black. Verdie wished with all her heart that she had socks without holes, something she had never wished before or even imagined wishing. There was nothing for it; removing her heavy boots, she slid her feet into the slippers, trying to squeeze the holes between her toes. She imagined disdain in the posture of the butler, squared her shoulders and tried not to appreciate the softness on her feet. For an instant, she wondered what it would be like to wear soft, light clothes, not the heavy canvas she preferred while she worked. Shrugging off such idle thoughts, she followed the gentleman down the hallway. The butler led the way through the hall and turned right into a parlor, with a large bay window. What sun that could be seen streamed into the room, giving it a cheery glow. Coordinating couches and chairs took center space. On the left side stood an easel, a freshly painted canvas showed delicate brush strokes, outlining a Japanese country side. Sweeping bamboo, and pagoda styled housed stood in stark relief in black. A single large cherry tree, with pink blossoms softened the other wise bland picture. Similarly done pictures showed Japanese markets, or the harbor. One picture tucked away behind the others hinted at a palace. What could be seen, showed silk drapery and tall willowy women holding fans much like the one Ting her self always carried. To the right was a strange string instrument. Looking like an overly long cello with no neck and that was positioned on its back. In the middle of the bay window sat Ting Wu deep in a book absentmindedly chewing on her lip. Her back against one wall, her feet perched on the sill, and her knees being used as a table. Her hair had been drawn back in a long braid that draped over one shoulder and then down towards the floor, not quite brushing it. She wore a simple green silk shirt, with a high toggle buttoned collar, outlined in a gold braid and very European trousers. On her feet a similar pair of slippers, though hers died green to match her shirt and embroidered with chrysanthemums l; “Madam, your guest has arrived.” The butler cleared his throat. “Hmm?” Ting Wu looked up to see who. “Oh yes! Thank you Mr. Potts, you can go.” Ting Wu hopped off of the bay window seat while shutting her book and laying it down on a pillow. “Verdie!” She paused while taking in the image the girl before her presented. “You look lovely.” The butler shuffled of to other errands silently behind Verdie. “What is the occasion?” "Mama insisted... that is, she suggested that someone visiting her employer might want to dress fine." Verdie tugged uncomfortably at the too-short sleeves. "I said you'd seen me wearing my normal workies but..." She shrugged helplessly. She glanced around the room and back at her feet. "Are you sure it is alright that I use these slippers? I might put holes in them." “As far as I’m concerned, those are yours. You may put as many holes in them as you like. I just don’t prefer outside shoes inside. ” Ting Wu walked over to Verdie and took her hand. “I have things to show you, come with me.” Through a door in the back of the parlor, she led Verdie out into a spacious garden. Before stepping out, Ting Wu took off her slippers and stepped down into a pair of thicker water proof shoes, then indicated for Verdie to do the same with the extra pair. A large shack with windows took residence in a back corner. Inside a few lanterns burned in preparation of their arrival. On one table the slags of denatured cold iron sat, on another a crate with strange markings. The back wall had almost every tool imaginable tacked to it, gleaming and awaiting use. “I thought we could do some work with the metal here, since I can’t seem to cast with it around. Maybe with your genius and my knowledge of magick we can make a “work around”, but first I have a surprise for you.” She walked over to the crate and pulled the reopened top off. Reaching her hand down through a bit of straw she pulled up a silver and gold mechanical Nightengale. Winding the key on the back, she set it down on her finger where it came to life. First whistling then breaking into beautiful whistles and chortles, all while bobbing its head and fluttering its wings as if real. “I hope you like it. I had it shipped from China.” Ting held it out for Verdie to take, were it promptly hoped over to perch on her outstretched hand. For a moment after changing shoes again, Verdie wondered how many more times she'd change them today. Then, the meaning of Ting Wu's suggestion sank in and she gaped at her in surprise. "What do you mean, work with the metal?" Another second passed before she realized that she held in her hand a jewel,surely more beautiful than a real nightingale, but uttering such delightful sounds and trills that her ears were overwhelmed. Is it magic, it must be magic, surely no engineer could turn the solid stuff of earth into such grace and beauty. For an instant, she wondered how it was made, and her fingers itched to take it apart. And then shame heated her face; to hide it, she bent over the metal bird as if deeply studying it. She must be the worst sort of devil to contemplate taking apart such a beautiful thing, or a tremendous fool, like the farmer with the goose who laid golden eggs, a story her mother used to torment her with when she was a child. And yet, still she wondered her mind and eyes tracing apart gears and springs and chiming bits of metal. “Yes. I can’t cast magick around that heap of scrap.” She pointed at the broken cold iron. And I know it was you who put the whole in the bottom of the ship, trying to take apart that drilling machine. I many not have your talent, but I know fiddling when I see it.” She reached into the box once more and pulled out a second, unwound bird. It was made more cheaply and had simple steel and iron bits instead of silver and gold. “They told me it was as exact as the first.” She held it out in offering. “This one comes at a price though.” Verdie froze at the mention of the ship. "It was an accident. But is that why... I don't understand." She almost twisted the nightingale in her hands, stopped herself and set it carefully on the crate. She seemed lost in thought for a long moment. "I suppose you think you need some excuse for giving me the sack, after all. No one else thinks that, and I suppose I should thank you for that much." She cast a long glance at the nightingale fluttering on the crate. "I hope you find..." She blinked back tears. "I do beg your pardon for the ship and I hope you find what you were seeking." She turned to walk to the door. "I must admit, you have me confused. Why would we fire you? Your work as been exemplarity, you are brave and courageous under pressure and you've probably saved MY life as well as the lives of our companions at least once or twice." Ting Wu lowered her hand which held the second bird. "My hope was that you would take this second bird as a bridge to friendship" “But I damaged the airship,” Verdie replied softly, still facing the door. In a lower voice she added, “and lost one of the Doctor's swords. I didn't mean it to happen. Mama says my curiosity will be the death of me someday." "Since the beginning of our working relationship, I have noticed that the Doctor has lost no less then 9 sword canes, I doubt he will miss one more, and as for the airship, I have not doubt that the damage to it hurt you more then any one of us would care. As far as I am concerned it is yours to do with as you want." Ting Wu smiled. "Not to mention you had that hole patched up faster then a fish sold in market" Verdie shook her head, confused. "What does a fish have to do with it?" She shook her head again. "I expected... I mean, I've been looking for work but there isn't much just now. I thought my job with you was over; since no one said anything, I figured I should be ready to leave." Ting Wu dropped her head into her hand and shook it smiling. "It matters not. What I am trying to say you silly thing is that we are NOT firing you. The thought never crossed any of our minds. You are part of this crew so stop thinking of yourself as the hired help. You are partner in our adventures." "Partner?" Verdie rolled the word around in her mouth as if savoring an unfamiliar flavor. "But the Colonel hired me. I'm sorry if I'm very obtuse. Addie says I sometimes need things spelled out for me like a child." "Partner," Ting Wu confirmed firmly. "You are equal, one of us, as long as you wish." Verdi turned back, a smile blooming on her round face. "I do wish, more than anything. Mama says it isn't dignified and Addie can't understand a word I say and I suppose none of you do either, but you seem to like it when I fiddle with things that I'm not supposed to and that's never happened before, ever." She sucked in a deep breath. "I want to be useful. Addie is right about one thing: all the things I make should be good for something, or else what is the point?" She ducked her head, blushing. "So er. What did you want to do with the metal?" "Ah yes! That cursed metal. I will get back to that on a later note. First I wished to ask you where you are staying while we are in the city of London." She picked up the lesser nightingale once more. Verdie shrugged. "Just a hotel near the river. I have a little money these days, since we found that painting." Her fingers and eyes twitched towards the nightingale, and she tugged at her uncomfortable dress. Ting Wu nibbled delicately on her bottom lip before deciding on something that had been going through her head. "Would you mind staying here when we are in the city?" She rushed quickly on, her in confidence unusual for her. "I mean, the house is so big and who needs three empty rooms? I've got a room all ready for you upstairs and I've put wards of air around it so you can bang along at all time of night without disturbing anyone with the noise." She finished a look of hope flitting across her features. "Well you would have to promise to use YOUR shed for the major stuff, and not tease poor mister Potts, he doesn't seem to like that much." she gave Verdie a teasing grin. "Other then that, a broken dish or vase is easy to replace. I'd much rather that then the silence. Besides, I don’t' think the staff like me much. It seems I am a freak in this part of the world." Ting Wu looked generally lonely in that one moment before a quick smile banished the gloom. Verdie replied without appearing to pause for thought. "If you seem a freak to them, I must be doubly so. I can't imagine anyone looking at you as something other than a brave and heroic lady." She hesitated a moment and continued, "if you think you can stand the noise and mess... I mean, I don't mean to make them but they seem to just... happen." She shrugged helplessly. "For a friend, I would bear the destruction of the house, the yard, and the world." "I would be happy to have you as a friend. Heaven knows I don't have many." Verdie's voice had lowered to almost a whisper. "If that's what you meant." Ting Wu clasped her hands together, beaming with a smile. "Just that exactly! I will have Mr. Potts show you to your room without hesitation once we've finished here. Now on to an annoying problem! What do you know about magic…"